


i've been dreaming of a face like yours

by thiccbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Feminization, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, bucky's magical prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccbuckybarnes/pseuds/thiccbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky is about to busy himself with making a small dinner for himself when he stops in his tracks at the figure drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and smirking at him.It’s Steve.“Surprise, sweet boy,” he says before setting his cup down.--Or, PWP reunion sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 26
Kudos: 479





	i've been dreaming of a face like yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/gifts).



> Just needed a little daddy steve and sweet bb boi buck reunion sex don’t mind me
> 
> Written for and inspired by howdoyousleep because I love their work ❤︎

His dream slips away from him; wisps of branches, green leaves in the afternoon wind, smiling sea-blue eyes that he always finds himself falling headfirst into. He reaches out, trying to catch the fading images, but they’re gone. He’s stubborn, though, squeezing his eyes tighter to chase after sleep, sinking deeper into his cocoon of blankets and sheets.

He’s sleep-warm and lazy, determined to drift back off the edge of consciousness when JARVIS says;

_“Master Barnes, the Master Rogers is asking if you have started your day yet.”_

And just like that, he is awake.

He pushes the covers off of him in one fluid swipe, almost grumpily, laying straight on his back and staring up at the ceiling in reluctance to move any further.

“Did you tell him I’m still in bed?” he asks the ceiling, giving JARVIS his best look of pity. The puppy dog eyes may be a little much, but he knows JARVIS can somehow see him. Or maybe not _see,_ but ascertain where he is based on sensors in the floors and walls. Actually, he had absolutely no idea how the AI worked. 

_”I told Master Rogers that you are taking a long shower,”_ the AI replies. “ _It is 8:47 AM. Your coffee pot finished brewing approximately an hour and 32 minutes ago.”_

“Thanks for looking out for me, JARVIS,” Bucky says before he closes his eyes and sighs. Steve’s gonna know he slept in. He’s probably going to get an earful. How could he resist this bed? And he gave JARVIS strict instructions not to wake him up this morning because his first class was cancelled.

Steve will just give him _that look_ and promise to reprimand him when he gets home.

_”You’re very welcome, Master Barnes. For breakfast, might I recommend the mixed fruit salad in the refrigerator that I took the liberty of adding to the weekly grocery order.”_

Bucky chuckles. “That sounds great. Thank you.”

“Well, I better look the part then, shouldn’t I?” He says to the ceiling. He wonders if this was a roundabout way to tell Bucky that he needed a shower. The thought makes him giggle as he climbs out of the massive bed. He raises his arms in the air in a big stretch, feeling his muscles stretch and joints crackle a little. He gives the nest of blankets one last longing look when he’s fully standing, and turns to go shower.

The shower is as much of a ridiculous extravagance as the rest of the penthouse apartment. He remembers the first time he showered here, marveling at the waterfall showerhead and all of the good smelling expensive soaps. Steve had just watched him hungrily from the door, shoulder leaning against the frame, thick arms crossed against his broad chest, blue eyes watching him with intention even though they had just finished…

“ _Ohh,_ ” Bucky moans softly at the memory as he lathers up his body with his favorite soap. His loofah brushes past his sensitive nipple, and he has to take a shaky breath to control himself. Steve may not be there to watch over him, but he’d still _know_ if Bucky touched himself while he was away.

He’d know if Bucky broke the rules of their little game.

He rushes through his shower, primarily to avoid getting himself anymore aroused. When he’s fully dried off, he grabs his phone from the nightstand and saunters into the kitchen completely nude.

Steve left him a singular text: _Video call me when you’re up, sleepyhead._

Bucky props up the StarkPad on the kitchen counter and sets it to call Steve, and gets to making himself a cup of coffee. Steve answers almost immediately, image popping up on the screen. It wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing, but he’ll take what he can get.

“Hey handsome,” Bucky says, throwing a wink over his shoulder and seeing Steve dressed in his usual suit, the painting of the New York city skyline behind him telling him he’s in his D.C. office at the moment.

“ _Good morning sweet boy,_ ” Steve greets, leaning into the screen to get an eyeful of Bucky’s naked body. He probably doesn’t miss his half-erect cock on display, but then Bucky turns to grab the bowl of fruit out of the fridge for breakfast. “ _Naughty boy skipping class this morning?_ ” Steve asks, and is teasing of course but Bucky can hear the disapproval in his voice.

“No, first class was canceled,” Bucky says, leaning on the counter towards the StarkPad so he can eat his fruit and drink his coffee across from Steve. “Thought I’d spend some quality time in bed,” he says, popping a strawberry halve into his mouth.

Steve watches him eat with dark eyes, almost caressing his body with them, tracing the delicate lines of Bucky’s features. He knew Steve got off on how small he was; tall but willowy limbed, nimble and spry. Steve himself was big, lumbering. Strong enough to pick Bucky up by his ass and fuck him against the wall. 

“ _Still, disobeying me baby boy. Might have to punish you for that,_ ” Steve says. Bucky makes a whiney objection, and pouts at the camera. “ _I didn’t even get a proper greeting. You’re being very bad today, Buck._ ” 

He leans closer to the camera, giving Steve his best flirty look, trying to communicate nonverbally that he wishes Steve was here right now, fucking him into the counter.

“Morning, Daddy. I miss you,” he says, voice soft. The satisfaction on Steve’s face blooms like a flower in the sun, but his eyes darken like an incoming storm.

“ _Morning, my sweet boy. I miss you too. Only a little longer,_ ” he says, and Bucky’s eyes flutter closed in thinking about how much he’s anticipating Steve’s return.

“Can’t wait,” he says when he opens his eyes, sees Steve’s look that says he knows exactly what Bucky is thinking about.

“ _You been a naughty boy, Buck? Been touchin’ yourself while thinkin’ of me?_ ”

Bucky’s shaking his head before he can even get the words out, eager to tell Steve that he’s been good. “No, no m’waiting for you, Daddy. It’s been hard, but I wanna be your good boy more than I wanna touch myself,” he confesses. His words make Steve smile again, but it’s a dangerous smile. A smile made of promises for what’s to come.

“ _Good boy,_ ” he says. The praise makes Bucky shiver from head to toe, stokes the embers that have been burning steadily in his belly for days. “ _I’ve gotta go now, sweetheart. Have a good day of classes._ ”

“Love you, Daddy,” Bucky says, longingly watching Steve through the videochat, wishing more than anything he was there with him.

“ _Love you too, sweet boy,_ ” Steve says, before blowing a kiss and signing off. 

Bucky sighs wistfully, and watches the black screen for a few more moments before finishing his fruit and coffee and heading into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. He’s barely stepped into the room when his phone _pings_ with a notification. It’s Steve.

 _From Steve: Wear the princess one today as punishment for sleeping in_ 👑 💛

A grin spreads across his mouth, and throws his phone on the bed before going to their closet. There’s a chest of drawers in the walk-in, and in the second drawer is their collection of toys. He picks up the small golden plug, affectionately called the princess because of the pink heart-shaped gem at the end.

He gets the lube from the top drawer and pours some onto his two fingers, and right in the walk-in he bends over the chest of drawers and pushes them into himself. He sucks in a breath at the sweet pressure, eyes flitting closed as he stretches around them. He pushes them in as far as he can reach, and pumps them in and out a bit to make himself used to the stretch.

It’s been two weeks now since he’s been properly fucked, and he can tell the difference between when Steve is usually here and when he’s away on business. It’s almost depressing, and wholly embarrassing that he wishes he was looser; because if he was looser, it’d mean Steve was here.

He doesn’t tease himself, because he’s going to be teased all day with no promise of release. He’s swift about it, stretching himself enough to take the small plug. He pours a little more lube onto the plug, and then nudges it between his cheeks and into his hole. He gasps at the feeling; full, but nowhere near as full as he’d be if it were Steve’s cock instead.

He goes back into the bathroom to wipe off the excess lube and wash his hands. He poses in front of the wall-length mirror, butt facing the mirror but angled just so with his back elegantly arched and left leg bent so that the princess was just barely visible between his cheeks. He snaps the selfie, phone covering his face in the image, and sends it to Steve with the message, “Anything for Daddy ❤️ ”

He gets dressed for the day, and leaves the apartment with enough time to make it to his class early. He picks a seat in the back, and is careful as he sits down in the plastic chair. He takes a steadying breath, trying to get his mind to work despite the consistent pressure against his sweet spot. He checks his phone before class starts, and smirks at Steve’s reply of, “ _Goddamn baby boy, the things i'm gonna do to that ass when I get home._ ”

Bucky texts back a quick, “Tell me,” and pockets his phone so he can pay attention to his professor who is just starting the lecture.

Six hours, two more classes, and a study session in the library later, Bucky is returning back to the apartment for an early dinner. Steve’s been texting him a steady stream of filthy things all day, no doubt making sure that Bucky is in a suspended state of horniness with no end in sight. He walks through the door, shrugs his backpack off his shoulders and drops it in its usual spot next to the shoe rack, and greets JARVIS tiredly.

“ _Good afternoon, Master Barnes,_ ” JARVIS replies. Bucky is about to busy himself with making a small dinner for himself when he stops in his tracks at the figure drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and smirking at him.

It’s Steve.

“Surprise, sweet boy,” he says before setting his cup down.

Another time, perhaps, Bucky would have sassed him, made a joke, or would have just kissed him hello like he normally would. But it’s been _weeks_ , and Bucky has been on edge all day, missing Steve endlessly.

Which is why he breaks down crying, sobbing a pathetic, “ _Daddy._ ”

“Aw, my sweet baby boy,” Steve coos, removing the distance between them in two steps. Bucky is hiding his face now, embarrassed and overwhelmed as he cries. Steve pulls Bucky’s hands away from his face, cups his cheeks and angles his face up to kiss him hello.

Bucky falls into him, clawing at his chest, trying to grab him as tightly as possible so Steve wouldn't disappear in his hands. Steve’s solid and strong underneath him, his pecs wide and firm under his hands.

“I know, honey. I’m sorry,” he says soothingly, pressing kisses into Bucky’s hair and rubbing his wide, hot hands up and down the younger’s back. “I’m here, I’m here,” he whispers, holding Bucky tight.

Buck gets ahold of himself quickly enough, and pulls back enough to look up at Steve. His breath is still hitching in little cries, but his tears have stopped. 

“‘Missed you, daddy,” he says, brings his hand up to wipe the tears on his pink cheeks away. Steve coos again, and before Bucky can brace himself, he’s bending down to grab Bucky right under his ass and hoisting him up.

Bucky half-shrieks, half-moans as he’s lifted, arms instinctively wrapping around Steve’s thick neck, the plug inside of him shifting and being pushed right into his sweet spot from this angle. Steve chuckles in his ear, and starts walking out of the kitchen while steadily holding the younger man.

“Missed you, too, my sweet boy,” Steve says, hushed like a secret, into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky feels goosebumps prickle on his arms from the tenderness, the closeness. Steve carries him to the bedroom to lay him down gently on the bed.

“You still being a good lil’ princess for me, Buck?” he asks, spreading him out like a delectable feast to have.

Bucky’s pink to his ears, vision already going a little hazy from the nicknames and from Steve towering over him as he pulls off his shirt. Gods, he missed Steve’s body, always so hot and big over him, but still gentle, taking care of him like he was wrapping him up like a thing that must be cherished and taken care of.

“Yeah,” Bucky answers, albeit a little breathlessly. He’s already fully hard; has been fighting his arousal all day, all _week._

Steve hums in approval, and gets to peeling Bucky’s clothes off of him. He makes quick work of his pants, making the plug shift in him again when he lifts his hips up so that they can be pulled down. When he gets Bucky fully bare, he runs his hands up the length of his body, looking down at him like he was assessing the value of a gemstone.

“There she is, m’lil princess” he says fondly. His hands then run from his ribs to his thighs, and opens Bucky’s legs wider like he was opening a present for himself. “C’mon, Buck. Lemme see my pussy. Gotta check what’s mine, don’t I?” he asks, eyes kind but hungry, listening to Bucky moan and spreads his legs wide so that Steve can see his plug snuggly in his hole.

“Oh, honey,” he says, almost like he was in awe. He takes two fingers and pushes the plug in more, making Bucky’s head loll to the side with a groan. “You hungry, hmm? This can’t satisfy you, can’t it sweet boy?”

Bucky whines pathetically, shaking his head with a, “ _Daddy,_ ” looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Mm, you need somethin’, princess?” he asks, taking the little gem at the end of the plug and grinding it in and out of Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s limbs twitch, legs can’t keep still while Steve teases him. He pulls the plug almost out, so the widest part is forcing the opening of his hole nice and wide before pushing it back in a little meanly.

“Tell daddy what you want,” Steve commands over Bucky’s moans, continuing to fuck Bucky with the toy, loosening him up and driving him insane.

“Want your cock, daddy. Please give me your cock,” he begs, hands squeezing his own chest for lack of a better thing to do. He felt so sensitive, like an exposed wire. Just the vibrations of Steve’s low voice groaning made the hairs on his body stand up.

“Where you want it, princess?” Steve asks, taking one hand to plunge two fingers into Bucky’s open mouth. Bucky instinctively closes his lips around the fingers, sucking on them, eyes going glassy but shaking his head and whining. _No,_ no, he needs it somewhere else.

“No?” Steve asks amusedly and removes his fingers. “Where do you need daddy’s cock then, hmm?” He asks again, fucking the plug in as deep as his fingers would allow, Bucky’s head thumping back onto the mattress with a long moan.

“In my pussy!” he cries, head thrashing back and forth from the not-enough pleasure, clenching down on the plug but wishing it was more, needing it to be bigger. “Need Daddy’s cock in m-my boy pussy,” he implores.

Steve just hums in approval, and yanks the plug out of him all at once, making Bucky scream. He's suddenly empty then, and it's worse than just having the plug. He clenches down around nothing, whining pitifully at the hollowness of it. Steve just chuckles as zips down his fly and pulls his dick out, pants still mostly on.

“G’na fuck this cunt, this is my cunt, isn’t it?” He asks, pouring lube on his exposed dick, and then threading his arms under Buky’s open thighs to pull him closer. Bucky voices his need, body squirming on the bed in anticipation.

“All yours, all yours, daddy,” Bucky says, almost hysterically, like a mantra. Steve just grunts as he hoists the younger’s legs up, angling his body in so he can push his bare, wet cock right in Bucky’s hole.

Bucky sobs again, head thrown back again and neck stretched as he’s filled, wholly and entirely. The plug had only stretched him so much, and Steve was so _big,_ but it was everything he wanted, everything he needed. The stretch was delicious and everything he’s been dreaming about for weeks.

“There she is,” Steve says, voice dipping low past dangerous, lips trailing down the column of Bucky’s throat as he starts to fuck in and out. Bucky wails, turns his head so he can kiss Steve, wraps his arms around those solid shoulders. “Missed you, honey. Missed you so much.”

“ _Ohh daddy,_ missed’ou, missed--oh!” he cries, blunt nails clawing into Steve’s shoulders as he's fucked, finally satisfying that ache he’s had deep inside. He’s so turned on he’s spasming around Steve, every thrust in making him feel too big for his skin, needing to come so his body can settle.

Steve fucks him hard, his own body being held up by an elbow so he can cover Bucky's whole body. Bucky feels his muscles straining under his hands as he grips onto Steve's, listening to their heavy breathing and wet slapping noises of the thrusts.

“Y’needed this, huh princess? This needy cunt needs to be fucked,” Steve growls, mouth pressed to Bucky’s ear. The younger moans loudly, agreeing because yes, _yes,_ he needs it, needs to to survive. 

He’s still trying to hold on, feeling like Steve’s cock is being fucked up into his stomach, thrusted into so hard his body is sliding up the bed centimeter by centimeter.

One of Steve’s hands traces down his sides and grabs the side of his ass, fingers digging in harshly into the swell of fat there and making them both groan at the feeling. He’s all force with his thrusts; taking what he needs, giving it to Bucky good and deep.

“Shit, _shit,_ daddy, that’s--” he whines, frantic for it, looking down as best he can to see his cock bobbing heavy above his stomach, his thighs spread wide around Steve’s waist as he hears the wet _slapslapslap_ of Steve fucking into him. His cock twitches, and he wants to touch it, wants to grab it. It’s been _so long_ since he’s been able to come, he wasn’t going to last long at all.

But Steve isn't going to let him touch himself; they both know Bucky can come untouched, knows they just need a good angle--and the angle is _always_ good. Steve knows exactly where his sweet spot is, knows it in his sleep, barely has to work for it his cock is so big and curved just the perfect amount. Bucky's had to wait so long for this, his orgasm is practically a hair-trigger from ripping through him just at the feeling of being full. 

“Y’pretty cunt gonna come on daddy’s cock?” Steve asks, nosing the sweat beading at Bucky’s temple as the young man whines. “Want you to come, princess. Wanna feel you come on daddy’s cock,” he says, and Bucky's cock is nearly slapping against his own stomach from the force of the thrusts, a little dribble of precome connecting his cockhead to his stomach and Bucky--

Bucky _comes_. His orgasm is ripped from him, clawing its way violently through his body. His legs jump, body spasming as he comes and comes. He’s not even sure what kind of noise he’s making, head thrown back and eyes rolling into his head as his muscles tighten and flex and relax as he convulses.

Tightening around that cock only makes it feel bigger, and he cries as Steve fucks him through it, forcing himself in even though he keeps shuddering around him.

Steve snarls, pushes his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as he comes himself. He fucks in a few times as he comes, steady and deep like he’s trying to ride it out, fill him up.

Bucky’s whole body is tingling, his hands cramped up in little fists, vision hazy and head spinning. He’s trying to catch his breath, but Steve is still kissing him, sucking his soul out of his body through his mouth.

The kiss is claiming, and he can only weakly return it while his body functions restart. Steve doesn’t seem to mind, and he trails off with a few smaller pecks, holding Bucky’s face in his hand while peering down at him.

“Love you so much, my sweet boy,” Steve murmurs to him, wet lips trails trailing down his warm cheek.

“Love y’too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go hide now g'bye!


End file.
